starquestmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Planets of StarQuest
Note: These are the new planets for StarQuest 5.0. At the time of Editing this page there only 5 planets and 1 solar system. Not all information may be correct. Planets These descriptions are general descriptions of the planet for you to read so you can decide which planet you think you like the best. Note, attached to this document will be a spreadsheet detailing the pros and cons of each planet, the resource allocation, crop growth levels, and ore details. This includes information such as which ores are found at altered heights on which planets, which crops grow best where, and where all the resources can be found. Sabaka Sabaka is a jungle planet with tall cliffs and taller trees. At the water’s edge you can find large caverns that traverse underneath the mainland itself. In addition to beautiful cliffs and hidden cavernous tunnels, you’ll also find a few pools of lava on the planet. On this planet you’ll find chickens (the occasional accidental chicken jockey), and slimes. For ores you will vanilla amounts of gold and diamonds, below vanilla amounts of iron, and above vanilla amounts of coal and redstone. Be careful though, locals report pockets of lava hidden in the deeper parts of the planet. Kattadi Kattadi is a large, expansive desert with an ocean to the east and fertile land a long the coastline and the large river cutting through the center of the planet. If you travel south you’ll find enormous mesa plateaus to explore through. On this planet you’ll find llamas, donkeys, but also zombies and (nonvenomous) cave spiders. For ores you will find above vanilla amounts of gold, iron, and diamonds, vanilla amounts of lapis, below vanilla amounts of coal, and vanilla amounts of emeralds. Canora Canora is a vast savannah with 2 large forest in the north and south. A large ocean in the east features a few islands. On the mainland, you’ll find mountains in the north and south and large craters in the plains. On this planet you’ll find pigs, cows, and horses, but also silverfish lurking in the tall grass. For ores you will find above vanilla amounts of iron and coal, and below vanilla amounts of redstone. File:Canora.pngCanora Arenstad Arenstad is a frozen, mountainous peninsular planet with vast oceans to the east, south, and west. The tall, frozen peaks feature a number of different resources on its slopes. On this planet you’ll find sheep, rabbits, and wolves, but also skeletons and spiders.. For ores you will find above vanilla amounts of gold and coal, vanilla amounts of iron, below vanilla amounts of redstone, and vanilla amounts of emeralds. File:Arenstad.pngArenstad Izifo Izifo is a very unique planet. In the west, you’ll find vast, open hill land to build on. In the east though, a disease seems to be infecting the planet and sweeping across to the west. It is affecting all the plants, trees, and even the ground. Be careful, because on this twisted planet you’ll find blazes, magma cubes, and wither skeletons. For ores you will find above vanilla amounts of gold and lapis, vanilla amounts of diamonds, below vanilla amounts of coal, iron, and redstone, and vanilla amounts of emeralds. File:Izifo.pngIzifo Links Here is the Planetary Resources spreadsheet. It tells you where ores can be found and their relative quantities per planet. It also tells you where crops grow best. Here is the Pros and Cons spreadsheet. It tells you what each planet specializes in and what each planet lacks in. Here is the Dynamic Server Map to assist your travels. Source: http://www.spacebeaverstudios.com:81/mediawiki/index.php/Planets